


I have you two

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas fic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Kudos: 14





	I have you two

"Where have two been? “ Nicky asked the twins hearing them whispering to each other. Their newfound camaraderie lately was both reassuring and worrying to Nicky. He could never be sure of what they were up to especially when they joined forces “ You cant just disappear like that without telling me.” They seemed irritated that they’d been caught but offered up neither excuse nor explanation  
He then noticed the reason they were not paying attention was because they were trying frantically to conceal something from him “what are you hiding?” Neither answered but they both seemed embarrassed. He sighed “shoplifting again? “   
“ Its not what you think “ They shuffled the suspicious parcel back and forth between them and tried to divert his attention .  
“what is going on?” he questioned them  
At first they simply stared back at him impassively giving nothing away . “I want an explanation. “ said Nicky sternly looking from one blank face to the other “Now”  
Aaron broke first. “you weren’t supposed to find out yet.” he blurted out .  
Andrew elbowed him.“ Idiot “ he murmured  
“Find out what?” Nicky inquired “ what have you been up to?”  
Aaron gestured to the crudely wrapped parcel. Nicky prised it from his nervous fingers . “What is this?”  
”Its .. its for you” he stammered.  
“ For me?” Nicky was confused and also concerned about the origin of the package.   
The twins exchanged a look .” Might as well tell him now “ Andrew muttered.  
“It’s a present . “ Aaron told him softly avoiding his eyes “ For Christmas”  
“You got me a present? “ Nicky was stunned by that . He felt ashamed for judging them so quickly but they were not usually the gift giving types.  
“Its just a joke” Andrew insisted.  
The present in question was a photo . A photo of the twins sat side by side neither are smiling but they weren’t pulling faces or avoiding the camera. They looked content, happy even  
“There weren’t any pictures of us together, “Andrew said conceding defeat “ so we got one done. “  
“ It was meant to be a surprise “ said Aaron almost accusingly “ you ruined it”  
“you did this for me?” Nicky managed to say over a wave of emotion.  
“It’s not like anyone else would want it.” Andrew said shrugging but his eyes were determined “We did pay for it . “He confirmed coolly. Nicky opened his mouth to apologise but Aaron spoke first.“you hate it , don’t you ?“ he said alarmed by his seeming lack of reaction “ you think its dumb . “ He faced his brother angrily “I told you it was a stupid idea!” Andrew shuffled position ever so slightly betraying unease . Apparently it had been his idea  
“I love it “ He assured them. “ Its the best present I’ve got “  
“Its the only present you got “ Andrew scoffed but he seemed relieved . Nicky looked at the picture one more time and felt his eyes welling up . He went to hug the twins and thank them but found that they had already left the room.


End file.
